Romántico De Color Rojo
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: LEMON YAOI HARD! "ERISOL" ( Eridan x Sollux ) GAMTAV ( Gamzee x Tavros ) EQUIKAT ( Equius x Karkat ) :v


Quien dijo que cuando entras a la preparatoria todo es fácil, Sollux no lo creía así era muy inteligente sus notas eran las mejores de la clase y sus padres estaban orgullosos de él no se puede pedir más con una vida escolar así pero por si fuese poco después de la escuela solía practicar Fut-bool americano, era el líder del equipo por sus altas calificaciones y por su destreza al jugar, estaba rodeado de fanáticas que morían por él, la envidia de todos los chicos del campus, pero esas cosas no le importaban claro… el solo quería conocer personas de otro lugares y platicar con ella para eso existe algo que muchos llaman "la Internet" .

Llego a su habitación después de una práctica cansada, se tiro en la cama y saco su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, la luz de este le ilumino la cara, tecleo un par de letras para entrar a su sitio favorito Trollian-Costellation era un nombre raro para un sitio web tenía que admitirlo pero era divertido, todos los usuarios tenían nombre de constelación y no se podían repetir de verdad que era un milagro tener el nombre de géminis pues casi todos lo quieren pero con su habilidad para la computación hakeo un par de formatos y él era el único Géminis del chat; Todo era anónimo por lo cual no se podía saber bien quien era a menos de que iniciases un video chat, tenía amigos de todos lados, Alemania, Japón, Canadá y hasta China y como era bastante inteligente sabía hablar un poco de todos los idiomas.

*Mensaje de Cáncer*

Dio clic al icono y prosiguió a leerlo

-¡HEY! IDIOTA OLVIDASTE PASAR POR MI DEPSUES DE LA PRACTICA, FUE UN MILAGRO ENCONTRARME CON EQUIUS PARA SALIR CORRIENDO DE LA LLUVIA

-O siento KK realmente lo olvide, pero es tu culpa no salir a tus horas y regresar a las habitaciones

-Sollux el chico que solo piensa en el… me pregunto cuál será el día en que te preocupes por alguien que no seas tu

-mira quién habla el chico que cooperador, amable y servicial que piensa en todos

-cállate tonto / ten en cuenta que me vengare

*Cáncer ha cerrado cesión*

-Pppffff –refunfuño-

Decidió que era hora de dormir pues mañana había clases y no podía quedarse atrás, puso su dedo arriba de la flecha cerrar pero sin tocarla

*Mensaje de Acuario*

-¿Acuario? –No recordaba haber hablado antes con ningún acuario- tal vez sea un chico de otro país que quiera charlar

-Hola Sollux

-Hola… ¿quién eres?

-Soy yo Acuario

Cuando estuvo a punto de contestar le llego otro mensaje

*Mensaje de Aries*

-Sollux hola oye ¿podrías prestarme tu tarea de química?

\- Aradia, claro que si

-Muchas gracias iré a tu habitación

-okey, te espero

Regreso al chat donde se encontraba aquel extraño usuario

*Acuario ha cerro sesión*

Era bastante extraño, había visto a ese usuario navegar barias veces en el grupo de la escuela, pero jamás había hablado con él pues no sabía quién era.

A lo lejos oye que tocaban la puerta de entrada de su habitación, corrió a abrir.

-Sollux –dijo Aria al ver su rostro justo después de que la puerta de abrió-

-Hola, espera un segundo voy por mi cuaderno

Corrió al sillón donde se encontraba su mochila y saco un cuaderno de color dorado

-aquí esta Aradia

-muchas gracias, te lo entregare mañana en clase ¿está bien?

-si claro Aradia tu puedes dármelo cuando quieras –sonrió-

-bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana –corrió por el pasillo y salió del edificio de las habitaciones de hombres-

Cuando se paró detrás de la puerta para cerrarla, del otro lado alguien la empujo para abrirla

-Hey Sollux déjame pasar –dijo karkat-

-llegas tarde creí que te quedarías a dormir con Equius –respondió Sollux dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta con seguro-

-lo hubiera hecho pero llego su compañero de habitación, un chico raro hípster con un rayo morado en fleco y una bufanda rara

-Bueno como sea me voy a la cama, mañana tenemos clases y no pienso quedarme dormido

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo Karkat aventándose a su cama y sacando de su almohada una laptop muy pequeña- yo me voy a quedar un rato más despierto

Sollux se acomodó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido


End file.
